1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates optical components that redistribute light emitted from a light source and, in particular, for use with a light emitting diode.
2. Background
In many applications that use light emitting diode (LED) emitters as light sources, optical components, such as, for example, lenses, diffusers, reflectors, redirectors, etc. can be used to tailor the radiation pattern of the light emitted from the LED. In various implementations, a light source can include an array of LEDs. In such implementations, an array of optical components can be disposed over the array of LEDs such that each optical component in the array of optical components surrounds a corresponding LED in the array of LEDs to illuminate a large area of interest.
Recently, there is a demand for illumination panels that have a slim/thin profile and include fewer LEDs to reduce cost. Optical components that can achieve a desired luminance over an area with fewer LEDs can advantageously provide illumination panels with thin profile at a low cost.
Slim illumination panels utilizing white LEDs can also suffer from color non-uniformity. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide optical components that can mix different wavelengths of light emitted from multicolored and/or white LEDs in order to reduce color non-uniformity. The foregoing discussion in this section is to provide background to the subject matter disclosed herein and does not constitute an admission of prior art.